Day of Truth
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: 4 pups. 2 couples. Who will get together when one gets hurt?


A/N: This one-shot is for my good friend adventure_bay! This is a OS featuring my chase x marshall and rocky x zuma, she absolutely loves those two pairings and seeing as how I'm a fanfic writer I volunteered to write a one-shot for her. And before you read the OS follow her on instagram, just type in adventure_bay and hit the follow button. Easy right? Well get off your asses and do it!

Day of Truth

~Chase's POV~

I sigh as I sit in my pup-house, and watch marshall play soccer with rocky and zuma. "Oh marsh."

"I wish I had the courage to say what I feel to you. It would be nice to be able to wake up and go to sleep next to you every morning and night."

"Well why don't you just walk up and tell him then, geez chase?"

I jump up so fast I bang my head on the roof of my pup-house. "Ow!"

Skye giggles as she backflips down from ontop of my pup-house, "Sorry bro but still you should. If not, I'm literally going to rip my tail out from hearing you moping about wanting to tell marshall but not fucking doing it. You can do it, I've got full faith in you."

I stop rubbing my head from where I banged it and sigh. "Alright, thanks sis." I start walking towards marshall nervously.

~Marshall's POV~

"I got it, I got it!" I keep running backwards getting ready to hit the ball to rocky but trip on the tug-o-war rope and start rolling backwards towards a tree.

Chase quickly run's so he's in between the tree and me. "I got you marsh!"

"Chase don't be stu-" I crash into chase and we get flung straight into the tree.

*crack*

Me and chase fall forward onto the ground. But I hear chase whimpering and a flow of liquid trailing down my right shoulder and leg to my paw. "Wha?" I bring my paw up to have a look at the liquid and I almost shit myself at the sight.

Blood.

"ROCKY HELP ME OUT! ZUMA GET RYDER!"

"Right!" I hear them yell back.

I carefully wiggle out from underneath chase and inspect his wound. "Chase, you got...got a branch stabbed into your back."

"Is it bad?" He asks still whimpering.

"If we can get to katies, we should be able to take a proper look."

I use my paws to try and stop the bleeding, but my fur is only getting stained with the red substance.

"Marshall?"

"Yes chase?"

"I-if I don't make it."

"Chase? Shut the fuck up. Your gonna make it."

"Marshall!" I turn and see zuma and rocky running up to us with ryder.

-1 hour later-

Katie walks out while taking her surgical gloves off. We all turn and look with pleeding eyes that chase will be alright.

"Chase will make a full recovery however he has a few broken ribs, which will take longer to heal then the branch wound. Speaking of the branch, it never hit anything luckily."

We all cheer. "Is it alright if I can see him katie?"

"Sure marshall."

I don't wait around as I bolt into where chase is.

~Chase's POV~

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"Your at katies chase."

I follow the voice and see marshall sitting next me, "oh yeah, I am too. Thank you for helping me marsh."

"Your welcome chase."

"Marshall, can I ask you what I was gonna ask you before I got injured?"

"Sure chase!"

I turn to look at him and take a deep breath, "Marshall, ever since we met I've had a crush on you. Your the most important pup in my life, you've always captivated me with how your fur glows in the moonlight. That cute smile you have has always made me go head-over-paws for you. I love you marsh, I love you alot. W-would you go out on a date with me?"

Marshall doesn't reply but not a second later he tackles me and kisses me. "It's about time one of us made a move, I was starting to feel you didn't like me the way liked you. So my answer is hell yes! I'd love to go on a date with you chase!"

-Just inside the room with marshall and chase-

~Zuma's POV~

"Hey wocky?"

"Yeah zuma?"

"Can I ask you something?" I say as we sit and watch chase and marshall.

"Shoot."

I blush, "Will you go out with me?"

"You bet I will!" Rocky says as he wags his tail with a smile that makes my heart soar.

I lick his cheek before kissing him.

"Can you guys get a room?" Chase chuckles. "We were here first!"

"Not a chance chase." Me and zuma chuckle as well.


End file.
